ss twilight
by lulu1998
Summary: Bella swan is a rich, beutiful, engaged woman. edward cullen is a poor, goreaous god. what will happen when edward fall for bella and bella falls right back? twilght-titanic


__________Chapter 1.___________

S.S Twilight

(Bella's Point Of View)

"Mother, I am not going on the S.S Twilight." I yelled at my self centered mother. " Well it is by far more luxurious and larger than the S.S Eclipse! Come on it is a huge opportunity for us! Also we can visit America for a while instead of good old Italy." My spoiled rotten mother said. My rich fiancé, Jacob walked up to us and said "Hello Ladies, Can I esquert you to the S.S Twilight." "Bella doesn't want to go." my mother said sarcasm.

A few hours later we got out of the car and my eyes came to see the S.S. Twilight. It looked like 3 fourths of the itful tower. I stepped onto the S.S Twilight. I thought to myself most people probably think that this ship is going to be a luxurious weekend but I think it is a slave ship that is keeping me in chains till the ship reaches America.

(Edward's Point Of View.)

" Emmet guess what! I found these third class tickets to go on the S.S. Twilight on the floor!!!" My third class party and I cheered. "but I only found 2. So I pick Emmet. Let's go" ( L.O.L.)We packed our suit cases and said goodbye. We got on board and I found our room. We unpacked our stuff and found the third class eating room. We sat down and didn't eat because of our secret. After that we hit the third class partying room. We danced and drank and even had a few smokes! It was like almost a never ending mans dream!! I went to bed that night and dreamt about how some day I will meet my girl. My dream girl. I woke up that morning and went out to the outside of the boat and watched as the dolphins swam and twirled as they jumped!

_________Chapter 2._________

The Girl

The dolphins were beautiful but not as beautiful as the dream girl that I dreamt about. She was wearing a long silky violet dress. Her hair was long brown and curly. And her eyes oh my gosh they were dark ocean blue that could hidmutize you when you talk to her. Her lips were red sparkling and so kissable. If I met her I would die for her. She was an angel and I swore on it!

It was about 11:30 at night and I heard a piercing scream. I ran to save who it was. When I got there I saw the vampire James and him about to bite the real alive dream girl! I ran to save her. I jumped on James's back and choked him. When I got up he got up. Then Alice ran up and through him over board. I stared into her ocean blue eyes. She said "Thank you for saving my life. I am Bella Swan." " I am E-Edward Cullen. I like your D-Dress Bella." I choked out of my throat. "thanks again" we both chuckled. Her fiancé Jacob walked by and Bella said "this man just saved my life, we should re pay him." so he said that I was going to eat with us in first class room. I certainly said yes. We all walked away and back to our rooms. That night I dreamt more and more about my dream girl-or Bella Swan! I never knew that my dream girl had such a beautiful name!!

That morning our eyes met. I walked forward 5 steps. She walked towards me 4 steps. Before we knew it we were standing right by each other.

---------------Chapter 3--------------

Its hard to Believe

(Bella's Point of View)

It is so hard to believe! I am marrying _Jacob _but I feel like he is not the one. I feel like _Edward_ is the one. "Good morning, Edward! How was your sleep?" I asked kindly. He replied "It was great! How was your sleep?" "Good." He was so sweet! He had bronze colored hair with golden brown eyes. He was tall and just the right type of guy for me!

I saw this black folder in his hands. I asked. "What is that black folder in your hands?" He handed it to me. I opened it and it was piano notes. I used to play so I read them. It was exclusive work that he has done. It sounded like a beautiful lullaby. I looked on the top of the page and the title was : "Bella's Lullaby". Then I knew that he was the one! After I read the notes. I stood up and we were very close to each others faces. I puckered my lips and kissed him. I said "the time that I have known you I have fallen for you and Edward?" "yes?" he replied "I love you!" he stared at me. He hugged me let go and kissed me again! "I love you too!" He replied!

After that we saw each other at the end of the ship watching the waves at late night and I ran up to him and hugged him.

We saw big Ice burgs and fish. We both turned facing each other and giggled. He leaned over and kissed me. It was like soft and rich! I can't even describe it because of the magic. When we kissed I felt a spark. A spark that could mean something. Mean something to the world. And to me and Edward. It was so magical.

----------------Chapter 4-----------------

A war for a girl ( Edwards point of view)

The next morning I ran into Jacob. I smiled. He gave me the evil eye. He said "I saw what happened last night at the end of the ship- and I wish that it will never happen again." I replied "one person can't stop the love between a lion and a lamb." "she is my fiancée and you stay away from her. Anyway you'd be the lamb." he said.

The next Bella and I saw each other I refused to do what Jacob told me to do.

"hey Bella." I said. She replied. "good morning lover." We both headed for the grand staircase.

I was facing Bella watching her face laughing of the jokes I made. When we took the first step on the grand staircase I felt something push on my chest. It was Jacob with a gun.

He said "let go of her , Edward." I let go of her hand.

"Edward no." Bella yelped. Jacob took the gun off of my chest. He grabbed Bella a ran with her.

I caught up and screamed "let her go." Jacob stopped, put her down and pointed a gun at me. We ran. "_CRASH!!_" Bella and I ran up at the end of the ship and we saw an ice burg go by.

Bella hugged me and teared up. She ran and

Went up to the rich owner of the S.S Twilight. She asked " what happened?" he replied "T-the boat is g-going to sink in 2 to 3 h-hours." she ran up to me and cried in my shoulder.

"its okay. We are going to make." I said. I took Bella in to a private room and told her "Bella I am a vampire. Are you scared?" "no" she replied. I said "than answer the most basic question what do we eat?" "you will not hurt me." I took a deep breathe and breathed It out.

3 hours later we went out at the end of the boat. The boat started to tilt. We saw people pileing on to the life boats. Families being separated made feel sick.

It started to tilt so much to the point where all that was left of the boat in air was the very bottom. Bella and I were holding on to the rails as the boat was 90 degrees up.

We fell in to the water. We swam until we found a big piece of thick wood in the water. I put Bella and I on it but it didn't work. So I let Bella on the wood and hung off the edge. We were in the northern Atlantic so it was about 60 degrees below 0.

We were like that for about 3 hours after it sank. It was total silence.

(Bella's Point of View.) I heard 3 people yelling "is anybody alive out there?" I said to Edward "Edward they are here to save us. Edward?" my eyes started to tear up. I squeezed his hand. I clapped my hands and they came up to me. They helped me up into a small wooden boat and gave me a warm blanket and pillow.

After that they helped me up to a big ship like the sunken S.S. Twilight called the S.S. New Moon. I got up there and saw Edward up there. I ran up there and poked his chest. He said "Ow , Bella." "it is you !" I yelped in excitement! I hugged him.

We both smiled and giggled. (Edwards point of view)

When we got up onto land I carried Bella to a hotel room that I had rented. She was sleeping on the bed.

Hours past by and she was still sleeping. I tried waking her up several times and she didn't wake up. So I called 911. They rushed to the hotel and up the elevator the room.

When they got there the paramedics said "she is in coma. We rushed to the hospital. As I watched her getting all this equipment on her I got sick.

4 hours later the doctor walked up to me and said "We are sorry but Bella………………………..


End file.
